Malgrave Trail
The Malgrave Trail is an Adventure for both the Dominion and Exiles. It consists of protecting a caravan travelling through Malgrave. Path buffs The players' chosen paths will grant various buffs to the caravan members. Having multiple of the same path increases the effect. :Soldiers will give caravan members rifles, letting them shoot enemies near them. :Scientists will increase the maximum health of the caravan members. :Settlers will increase the maximum amount of food, water, and feed that the caravan can store. This can backfire :Explorers will decrease the fatigue the caravan suffers from, as well as make the caravan move faster. This latter is actually a negative, since it makes clearing the path ahead of the caravan much more difficult. Tips and tactics * Generally there will be four roles for players while the caravan is on the move. #The tank and at least one DPS will scout ahead of the caravan, clearing out monsters before the caravan passes through. These players must already know the route the caravan will take, as it is not always obvious. Additionally, having more than one Explorer makes this difficult as the caravan can quickly catch up to you. If this happens, the tank must pull the mobs off the trail so their telegraphs don't take out caravan members. #The healer will usually stay with the tank and DPS ahead of the caravan, but may need to run back to the caravan on occasion. #One DPS is required to stay with the caravan and protect it from chompacabra attacks and other dangers, as well as gather up resources. #The last DPS is a floater, and will have to move up to help clear the path, as well as be ready to grab resources and protect the caravan as needed. * The group must ensure the caravan has enough resources to survive. This includes food, water, and feed for the kurg. Once these run out, the caravan's fatigue will go up and members will begin to die. Do not pick up chicken or meat from the ground as it will harm the caravan members. *Much of this adventure is a DPS race to kill monsters before they can harm the caravan members. When not fighting bosses, healers and tanks should consider grabbing some offence. The standard run (guide) Like all adventures, there are many different paths to victory, and players are encouraged to try them all. As usual, though, there is a generally accepted "easiest path" for those wishing to take it. Introduction * There is no choice here. Simply round up the townspeople and kill the pirates that are hassling them. There is no way to fail this. Once done, click the supplies to load them onto the Kurg and get ready for the fun to start. Choice 1: Greenleaf * The caravan will travel down into the valley. Standard caravan moving roles apply. Players should focus on ensuring that the caravan has as close to maximum water as possible before arriving at Greenleaf. * Once there, thumpers will be available that will both replenish the caravan's water supply and attract stemdragons. If you already have a lot of water, this becomes much easier. There are AddOns available that can help you find the invisible water locations. Choice 2: Make Camp * Unless your fatigue is extremely low, it is a good idea to make camp here. There will be a random event here for the players to deal with. Once your fatigue is gone, break camp. * Note that this is the only time during this run that players should be camping. Choice 3: Winged Fury Crest * Standard caravan positions apply on the trek to Winged Fury Crest. * Once you arrive, there will be Dreg to defeat and a teleporter puzzle will appear. Typically, the three DPS and tank will guard the caravan while Dreg attack. These Dreg can very quickly kill a caravan member if not stunned, taunted, and pulled away. Meanwhile, the healer will be assembling the teleporter by searching scrap piles for specific pieces. The caravan leader will tell you which pieces you must add. Choice 4: Sandyhive * Standard caravan positions apply during the move. There will also be hellfire flowers that spew flames everywhere. The tank and DPS in the front will have to turn these off by clicking them and rapidly tapping the F key. * Once the players arrive at the hive, some Dreg will threaten the caravan and start riling up the bees. The group must kill the six Dreg Torchbearers while clearing a path through the bees. Killing a Torchbearer will cause the nearby bees to no longer be hostile. * There is no danger during the caravan during this, so the whole party should participate. Choice 5: Seaview * Some groups prefer Blisterbone, but in this guide we will choose Seaview. * Do not camp even if given the choice. * Standard migration positions apply. * Once the caravan arrives at Seaview, a Pell just to the south will threaten the group before summoning a nasty monster as a boss fight. The caravan is safe during this fight, so all party members should participate. * In addition to normal telegraphs, the monster has a couple abilities at its command: :Crazy Spinning Attack: The monster will start spinning and chasing someone very rapidly while doing high damage. This must be interrupted. :Split: The boss will split into four littler monsters which must be tanked. Any damage done to them will transfer to the boss when they merge again. Note that they are immune to taunt. * Once the boss has been defeated, it's time to hit the road again. Choice 6: Uboshwa * Break camp and head to the Lopp town of Uboshwa. The caravan will immediately do a 180 and start heading back the way they came before circling around to the right and heading for the town. Normal positions apply. * Once the caravan arrives, Marauders will be seen hassling the Lopp. Time to put a stop to that. * This event will send waves of goons at you. Let them come to you. Finally, the two Bash Brothers will attack. They have no special skills other than telegraphs. * Once done, you and the surviving caravan members can snag their ship and fly to Fort Westwatch. Congratulations on defeating the adventure! Medal requirements * Bronze : Any surviving caravan members. * Silver : 20 surviving caravan members. * Gold : 30 (all) surviving caravan members. Trivia * Malgrave Trail is a reference and homage to Oregon Trail, which both of them involved managing members of the caravan during their destination. Patch changes * Category:Adventures Category:Malgrave Trail